


get what I deserve (better he'll be)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NHL All-Star Weekend, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, With his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: "You beat me by three seconds, that deserves three orgasms"





	get what I deserve (better he'll be)

**Author's Note:**

> listen it had to be written!
> 
> BRIANNA DECKER DESERVES IT AND SO DO YOU ALL 
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

Leon Draisaitl grins as his phone buzzes with a text from Connor.

 

Captain clutch: _from Johnny: 345-876-1814_

Captain clutch: _also from Kacey Bellamy via Johnny_

Captain clutch: “ _treat her right Draisaitl”_

Me: _thanks, make my excuses to the team please_

Captain clutch: _will do_

 

Leon gets settled on the bed, and sends a text to the number Connor had given him, heart hammering in his chest.

 

Me: _hey. It’s Leon, could you come to room 2918?_

 

He’s a little saddened but not surprised when Brianna responds to his text with slight wariness

 

Brianna 🥇🏅🏒🔥🔥: _how do I know it’s you and not an axe murderer?_

 

He snaps a photo in response, shirtless and leaning against the bed, with his hair mussed. It’s the type of photo his ex always said was a thirst trap but considering where he wants his mouth to be over the next few hours, he might as well be direct.

 

Brianna: _k_

 

He’s lounging on the bed when Brianna walks in.

 

“So what’s up?” she asks and Leon lets out a deep breath before answering.

 

But before he opens his mouth, Brianna smirks, and holy hell is that is a good look on her, adding, “you going to apologize to me the way you do when you mess up on the ice normally Draisaitl?”

 

And now it’s Leon’s turn to smirk, “Get on the bed Decker, I’ll treat you right,” he’s lounging on the bed and Brianna is trying to figure out where to move. He taps his face and she brightens, efficiently stripping off her shorts and camisole, the robe clearly having been left in her room. He’s disappointed, but only a little, that he didn’t get to strip her the way he wanted to. As she strides over to the bed, he sticks out his tongue, dick hardening as he notices the way her eyes linger.

 

“You beat me by 3 seconds, that definitely deserves 3 orgasms.”

 

She’s on the bed now, straddling his chest and he can hear the low gasp his declaration causes.

 

“Thank god I don’t have to skate tomorrow,” she mutters, leaning down to kiss him and it’s fan-fucking-tastic, all that heat and power and she’s biting down on his lower lip but it’s not what he wants. What Leon wants is have her sit on his face, hands wrapped on her thighs, drawing out every sound he can.

 

She pulls away, grinning at him, “Lay back and look pretty Draisaitl, it’s what you’re good at.”

 

Leon smirks, propping the pillows around him so he has leverage and Brianna swings herself so she’s holding on to the headboard, balancing just above his mouth.

 

“You can breathe right?”

 

“Decker, this is not the first time I’ve given head as either a reward or a punishment.”

 

“Yeah, but pussy is pretty different than cock dude.”

 

“Just sit on my face and let me make you cum,” he knows that he’s whining as he says it, raising an eyebrow at her, “or are you going to make me beg?”

 

“Oh sweetheart, that’s the plan later,” Brianna mutters, lowering herself down and Leon’s hands find her thighs, drawing circles around the muscles that flex the minute his tongue makes contact and finds out just how wet she is.

 

It’s incredibly hot, to bury his face in her, tongue drawing circles as he eats her out. The headboard slams and she lets out a low groan as he catches her clit and runs his tongue around it a few times. Her hair is trailing down her shoulders and it’s tickling his forehead. He wants her to fall apart though, he wants this quick and then he wants to draw it out for the second one. She moans as he smirks, one hand moving to grab her ass while his tongue starts moving with a purpose. He can feel her gushing more now and his fingers clench around her ass, digging into the flesh on display.

 

“Fuck, Leon, Fuck.” she groans out, the headboard truly slamming into the wall as she grinds down his face. He’s still in control through, finishing off the letter of the word he’s been spelling out and biting just a little on her clit and she shakes above him, head resting against the wall, biting down on her lower lip. She moves off of his face gingerly, sliding down to rest on the other side of the bed, breathing heavily.

 

“Good job man,” she says, after what seems like hours of silence and heavy breathing, Leon swallowing the taste of her. He reaches out and pulls her closer, blonde hair resting on his chest.

 

“Before I get up to grab us waters, what was it that you were spelling? It better not have your name, that’s a dick move.”

“You just can’t move,” he teases, tracing her side with his fingers and she sighs, pushing him a little, “nope, it wasn’t my name.”

 

He blushes though, Leon can admit to himself that he didn’t expect her to notice he was spelling anything, “it was uh,”

 

“I was spelling out winner.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re a sap.”

 

“Proud of it babe and it worked.”

 

She laughs, head resting against the pillows before swinging out of bed and grabbing some mini waters from the fridge. She tosses one of them to Leon, sets a couple on the bedside and drowns one. Leon finishes his and beckons her to bed. Brianna jumps, almost landing on top of him and Leon presses a kiss to her lips.

 

“I believe I owe you another 2 orgasms.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to work for it.”

 

Leon smirks, this was his exact plan all along, one quick and fast and messy, the second drawn out and slow and the third would be whatever. There’s a third, how’s he’s getting her there is not quite planned out.

 

He slides down the bed, kneeling at the edge, and Brianna raises an eyebrow at him. He grins, pulling her legs so they’re hanging off the bed, so her pussy is at face level. She grins down at him, “well?”

 

Leon doesn’t answer her, just starts biting a line from her thigh to right outside her pussy, repeating it on the other side and sucking at her inner thigh, hard enough to leave a mark. It’s the one mark he’s left and he can’t deny that there’s a sense of satisfaction zipping down his spine at the thought of her knowing just how he apologized when she’s getting dressed over the next few days. He does the same to the other side, his forearm moving from the side of the bed to slung across her stomach, keeping her pinned to the bed while he works. She groans when he finally rubs his stubble across her pussy, the wetness sticking to his beard. She tastes fucking divine, like fresh cut ice and strawberries, something he wants to lose himself in. And she’s still not soaking the way she was the first time he got his mouth on her but that’s ok, he can get her there.

 

One hand pressed across her abs, the other circling her inner thigh.

 

“Brianna, you want to do something for me?” he asks, his eyes meeting hers as he looks up, the breath of his voice blowing into her pussy.

 

“Yeah,” she answers, a little breathless already, one hand moving down to hold on to his hair.

 

“Play with your tits while I eat you out.”

 

“Oh fucking hell.”

 

He smirks up at her, the grin fading into a groan as he sees her twist her fingers around her breasts, circling them in time with his fingers on her thigh and one just resting on her nipple. He dives back, flattening his tongue to get at the deepest part and he hears a loud moan from her.

 

“Fuck, Leon, come on,” she hisses out, and his eyes lift up to see that she’s pinching her nipple with one hand, the other hand moving down to dig into his hair, tugging once and he takes that for the direction that it is. He redoubles his efforts, pulling out every trick he knows, biting down gently on her clit at the same time as he slides a finger in, crooking it just a little.

 

She arches off the bed as she comes with a loud cry, and he lets out his own moan as he continues to lick and take in all her juices. He wants to take her all the way through and he does, dialing back to soft kitten licks as she sinks back into the mattress.

 

He gets up off his knees, cracks his neck and hands her one of the waters which she accepts with a beaming grin. They sip their water in silence, Brianna’s hands tracing pattern on his abs and he feels the erection that he’s been spotting this entire time get a little more consistent at her attention. He doesn’t pay attention to it though, tonight is about her, not him.

 

“So, you’ve done stuff like this before?” Brianna asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and Leon grins, laying on the bed, tucking a hand behind his neck.

 

“Yeah, playoffs are nuts.”

 

“Dude, you have no idea what it’s like to win gold and you’re all hyped on patriotism, even though like half the squad in a relationship with the canadians.”

 

Leon’s about to respond but there’s a gasp from the room sharing their wall. They both stop talking, grinning at each other.

 

There’s a bang on the other side of the wall and he hears a loud male groan, helpless and strung out in pleasure.

 

“Bet you can’t make me as loud.”

 

“Oh baby, I’ll make you scream so loud we get a noise complaint.”

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

“You ready for another round?

 

“You gonna let me ride you, finally?”

 

Leon groans at that, helpless as he thinks about the image, about Brianna’s wet heat engulfing him, about finally getting his hands on her perfect tits, about making her cum with his cock, about her taking her pleasure from him.

 

It’s Brianna’s turn to smirk at him, sitting up and straddling him, grinding down his abs and leaving some of her juices glistening on the muscle.

 

“Condom?” she asks, “I just get off on your abs if you don’t have one,” she adds and Leon groans at that.

 

“Maybe next year,” he answers, reaching to the drawer of the nightshade and pulling out a strip of condoms.

 

He opens one up and she plucks it out of his hands, sliding down his body, pausing to run a hand along his hard dick before using her mouth to slip the condom on.

 

“Jesus fucking christ,” he swears, hand tangling in her hair as she sinks onto him. Her thighs flex with every bounce and he sits up enough to gets his other hand on her breasts, rolling them around as she gasps. Sitting up changed the angle, so his dick is hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

 

“Leon, oh fuck.” she groans out, deep and throaty and the sound tears a growl from his throat which causes her to smirk as she moves the same way, achingly slow, letting him fill her inch by inch and Leon can feel the way her pussy is clinging to his dick. His hand falls from her breast to scramble and clutch at her back and his brain realizes that, oh, his mouth is level to her breast, let’s bite them. So he does, taking a nipple between his teeth and slowly sucking it fullness.

 

It muffles his groans as she rocks against him, going faster now as she barrels towards her third orgasms of the night. He knows that he won’t last longer, he’s been on edge for hours, ever since he came up with the plan to both apologize and reward her and eating her out twice has him on a hair trigger. But she’s got to come before him, it’s only fair. He lifts his head from her breasts, he wants to watch her fall apart, he wants to hear her screaming.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck,” she’s chanting now, a whine on his name ripped from her throat as she rolls her hips and grinds down, “Leon, holy shit, _Leon_.”

 

“Come on, baby, you can give me one more, can’t you?”

 

She nods and he can see the tears prickling at her eyes and fuck, that’s a lot. He reaches down to his arm and pinches himself to prevent himself from blowing his load on the sight of them.

 

“Leon, fuck,” she gasps, shattering around him with an incredible scream and he grits his teeth, biting on her shoulder hard as he tries to control himself through the aftershocks as her pussy spasms around his dick for another long several seconds.

 

She collapses against him, his dick sliding out of her pussy, purple and full and she grins, “you gonna beg now?”

 

“Fuck, please, _please_ ,” he whines out, “Brianna, please. It’s not going to take much.”

 

She smirks at him, “that’ll do after you waited so long.”

 

He doesn’t have the brain space to figure out what she means. Also how is she this coherent?  He’s only slightly offended and he doesn’t have time to linger on because her hand circles his dick, playing with it and he throws his head back. It only takes a few quick strokes, her fingers twisting the foreskin a tiny bit and he comes with a scream.

 

“Good job, Decker,” he whispers, feeling himself start drifting off. A orgasm like that never fails to make him sleepy, it’s part of the reason he likes to wait.

 

“You too, Leon, you too,” she responds, curling up next to him and he slings an arm around her.

 

She slides out of bed the next morning and he blinks his eyes open.

 

“Wait a minute.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve got something to give you.”

 

“You already gave me three really good orgasms. Good job redeeming your kind by the way.”

 

He shakes his head at her, padding over to the desk, still naked as she’s pulling on her clothes. He rips out the check he’d written the night before and presses it into her palm as she opens the door.

 

She opens it and gasps, shocked, before she presses a kiss to his lips.

 

“You’re a good one, Leon. I hope you get everything you’re looking for,” Brianna says, tucking the check into her shorts pocket as the door beside them opens and out steps Kendall Coyne, looking almost as wrecked as Brianna does.

 

She doesn’t them standing there because she calls back to the person still in the room, “Thanks for last night Connor. I’ll see you around.”

 

Brianna laughs and that’s when Kendall sees them and chuckles.

 

“Tell me about your night Decks, you got loud.”

 

Brianna grins, waving goodbye to Leon and heading down the hall with Coyne, arms tossed around each other, a casual sense of victory humming in their steps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to discuss this fic please feel free to DM me on twitter (@arrowsanddemons), considering the nature of this last weekend I'm waiting a bit for all of it to die down to publicly talk about rpf just out into the void right now
> 
> title from Taste by Betty Who


End file.
